Conventionally, as a continuously variable transmission of this type, a continuously variable transmission of ball planetary type that includes: a transmission shaft as rotation center; plural power transmission elements that can rotate relatively with a center axis of this transmission shaft being a rotation center axis; and rolling members that are radially arranged around the rotation center axis and held by three of the plural power transmission elements, has been known. In this continuously variable transmission of ball planetary type, each of the rolling members is interposed between the first power transmission element and the second power transmission element that are arranged to face each other, and each of the rolling members is arranged on an outer circumferential surface of the third power transmission element. Such a continuously variable transmission of ball planetary type is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below. In this continuously variable transmission in Patent Literature 1, an axial oil passage and a radial oil passage are provided in a transmission shaft, and lubricating oil (traction oil) is supplied to a contact section between a rolling member and each of the power transmission elements through these oil passages.